meryndas_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nephadius Janda
| Appearances = | Name = Nephadius Janda | AKA = Nate Westerland | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Bard (College of Lore) | Age = 22 | Alignment = True Neutral | Languages = Common, Infernal | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Origin = Waterdeep | Family = Frimeia Janda (mother) Saadius Janda (father) | Connections = | Profession = Adventurer | Level = 3 | HP = | AC = 13 | DC = 16 | Str = 8 | Dex = 15 | Con = 13 | Int = 11 | Wis = 12 | Cha = 19 | FanArt = }}Nephadius Janda, also known as Nate Westerland, is a tiefling bard. Character Backstory Nephadius Janda was born as the only son to Frimeia (Family) and Saakdius (Fame) Janda in Waterdeep. His parents, servants to the noble family Westerland, took care of Nephadius education. Especially his father, a gifted musician awakened Naphadius' love for music. When Nephadius was 9, Saakdius left after receiving a calling to Baldur's gate. Nephadius has never heard of him since. At the age of 10 Nephadius also started working in the Westerland house. Starting out as a simple servant he soon was promoted, to the children's personal bard, as they heard him sing while working. As Nephadius and the Westerland children grew older, he became more and more acquiainted with them, often regarding them as family rather than his lords and ladies. He also took a special liking towards Gabriela. When Nephadius was 19 his mother caught a severe illness. As Nephadius did't want to ask the Westerlands for money, he doubled as a con artist for a local guild of thieves known as the snakes, led by a woman called Viper Victoria. It was with them that he discovered, that he had a talent not only to entertain people through his music, but also influence them. The Lord Westerland had heard of shady business, that Nephadius was involved in and fired him on the doorstep. He continued to work for the snakes, even after his mother had gotten well, partially to earn money for her, partially because during his time with the Westerlands he had developed a taste for expensive wines. Nephadius also used his newfound talents as a conartist to stay in touch with the westerland children. Him and Gabriela would exchange letters almost on a daily basis and sometimes he could even manage to sneak onto the estate of the Westerlands to go visit her. One day they we're caught in the act and Nephadius was chased off the estate. The lord Westerland had him called out as a criminal and Nephadius had to flee Waterdeepa t night. He left a note to his mother and Gabriela, to not worry about him and that he would return one day to set things right. He fled along the high road, searching for some way, to make himself known. Maybe he could find some adventurers to travel with for a while. He could be the one telling of their good deads and maybe adding some help from himself in one verse or the other...